Growing Up Too Fast
by O'Im Only Joking
Summary: Set in the future. Brendan catches Leah in a... clinch with a boy from school. It brings new challenges for Brendan and Ste. Not a good summary, but please read!


"I've caught you and dad doing it loads of times!"

"You're only 15," Brendan barks back furious.

"It's normal ya know," Leah huffs, folding her arms across her chest and chewing on her gum, full attitude in tow. "This is so unfair."

"Life's unfair Leah-"

"Would ya rather I lie to you and dad?" She cuts in; arms outstretched now, "ya know, like when I was little and you and dad told me that you were just 'play fighting'."

Brendan's stuck for words for a minute, but grunts and shakes his head. "The only reason I know about this was because I caught ye," Brendan turns to the little scally he's kept on the sofa – no way is he letting him out of his sight. "Ye lucky I've not broke ye legs, lad."

"Don't talk to him like that," Leah runs to sit beside him. She looks up at Brendan, "we were only kissing! We like each other, don't we Liam?" She turns to the boy in question; he's clearly shaken from Brendan's words and nods his head shyly.

"Ye too young for this, Leah," Brendan points his finger accusingly at 'Liam'. "Boys like him are only after one thing."

"I'm not a little kid ya know! I'm 16 in two weeks."

"Yeah, going on 26," Brendan murmurs.

"Plus, we are learning about sex education…"

"Ok, that's enough." Brendan stops her in her tracks; he doesn't want to talk about _that_. "Ye best get back to school. Both of ye, scram."

"Are ya gonna tell dad?" Leah asks, worried. She puts on her coat and shoes and picks up her school bag.

"We'll talk about this when ye get back." He walks up close to Liam and bends down to look him in the face. "Ye stay away from her, I don't wanna see ye near her again. Ye hear?"

He backs away from the boy, not waiting for an answer. He looks to Leah, her eyes watering up. Clearly upset, Brendan wants to pull her to the side to tell her he's doing it for her own safety, but she leaves before tears escape her eyes and Brendan can make it better.

~/~

"God knows how long she's been bunking off school with this boy…what if they've already… no, ye best speak to her Steven."

Steven tots, "she isn't stupid Brendan."

"I know she isn't, but ye can't trust lads'."

"I'll talk to her tonight; make sure she fully understands everything."

"Ye gonna let her sleep with him?"

"No…but ya know, we can't keep her wrapped up in cotton wool."

"Steven, anything could happen to her." Brendan's worry for his daughter is clear as day, "the boy she was with looked like a right little shite."

Ste chuckles slightly, "reminded you of us when we were younger, did it?"

He turns to Brendan and wraps his arms around his waist. "We've done well in looking after her all these years Bren, we can't go wrong here. We'll talk to her, together. Okay?"

"I don't think she'll want me there, she left in a state."

"She'll see it's because you care, you're still her Daddy, aren't you?" He smiles up at him reassuringly, and Brendan holds him tighter. "She loves you know matter what, she's a teenager, and she's bound to get pissed at us. Don't take it so personally."

Brendan runs his thumb up and down Ste's back and relaxes against him. "Ye right."

"Of course I am," Ste grins and plants a kiss on Brendan's lips. "We are in this together."

~/~

Leah comes back from school, her presences felt by slamming the door and throwing her bag onto the floor in a mood.

She makes to go straight up the stairs, but Ste shouts after her, stopping her in her tracks. "Leah, we need to talk babe!"

"Don't wanna!" She shouts back, "I'm tired."

"It won't take long," he promises.

Ste and Brendan wait for her to enter the living room. Her head low and her arms folded, pout on her lips.

"This is gonna be dead awkward," she moans. "Just forget it."

"I'm not having a go at you-"

"I know what you're gonna say," she looks up at Ste and Brendan, "but it doesn't matter now, ok?"

"Ye need to just be aware of lads…of Liam." Brendan says, trying a smile to make her more open minded about this discussion. He doesn't feel comfortable himself, but he knows he has Ste by his side.

"You can shut up," Leah shouts at Brendan. "He dumped me cause of you!"

She starts to cry, "I really liked him Daddy and ya went and ruined it for me! I hate ya!"

"Leah!" Brendan and Ste call after her as she turns and runs up the stairs, but all they are greeted with his the slam of her bedroom door.

Brendan's knocked back by his daughter's words. Its bad enough Declan and Padraig haven't really spoken to him in years.

"She doesn't mean it," Ste whispers gently. "Give her time to calm down."

"I need some fresh air," Brendan grabs his coat and like Leah, slams the door shut behind him.

**A/N: Not sure 'Daddy Brendan' really suits for a 15 year old, but I wasn't sure of what else to use. Hope it wasn't too creepy! Reviews would be lovely. : ) **


End file.
